Logopedia:Requests for adminship
Support I'm definitely sure that you can take what it has to be an admin. So I'm supporting you. :) --Creeperfan (talk • ) Oppose Comments *You're wrong, there's 102 pages and 73 categories in that category! **That came out wrong. I meant to say that there are significantly less images marked for deletion now than there was this past summer. LOGOvis 18:31, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Support Oppose Your edit count seems very low. Need more edits(3000 or 2000 is just right). Welove 12:09, 8/29/2013 And also, user blocked previously because reflecting false information. Welove 12:10, 8/29/2013 Your behavior in other wikis and your block here at LP is making me to !vote no on you. --'Bloonstdfan360' (talk • ) 23:29, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Comments The user has been disqualifying due to reporting pages about real logos and a sockpuppetry/block evasion. Welove 10:19, 9/9/2013 Support Oppose Nope more edits needed. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 22:26, July 16, 2013 (UTC) More edits needed. 1,000 is not enough. (about 3,000 should be right). Also, user has been blocked before. --Bloonstdfan360 (talk) 23:11, July 16, 2013 (UTC) }} :Thousands of edits alone do not merit a consideration for adminship. They must be constructive, helpful and accurate. Plus, like Digifiend mentioned, the user was blocked once before. That in itself affects their credibility automatically. Sorry. Snelfu (talk) 00:59, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Comments User automatically disqualified due to evident sockpuppeteering. Snelfu (talk) 14:09, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Support User has been helpful with keeping the site safe from possible sockpuppets. However, certain motives on accepting edits made by said sockpuppets should be put into consideration before a final decision is made. Snelfu (talk) 01:06, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Comment: Well, any sockpuppets get re-banned immediately regardless of their edits, for block evasion. If they happen to have added something we didn't already have, we shouldn't delete it just because of who made it. The amount of times this user has reported vandals, surely it would be nice to get rid of that step and make it easier. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 13:24, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :That's true. What do you think Snelfu, should we go ahead and grant the admin rights? If any other admins want their say, now's the time. ::No objections here. Welcome aboard, VHS Guy. Snelfu (talk) 21:14, July 26, 2013 (UTC) }} Support Support us and let me know. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 21:03, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :I wish! (talk) ( ) 00:27, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Oppose User has good editing. Am I right guys? (talk) ( ) 00:27, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Comments }} Support Oppose :User has a history for removing content from pages, such as the missing logo tag on the Comedy Central page without adding any missing logos in its place. User also removed dates from the Border page. Snelfu (talk) 19:07, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Please need more edits. [[User:TheLogoMaster|'TLM']][[User talk:TheLogoMaster|'talk']]'' ''00:40, 8/9/2013 :::Also this user has been blocked before. And I agree with TLM and Snelfu. Spike + Rarity (talk • • MLP • A12345 • DOAWK • Disney • Logopedia) 16:37, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Comments Support Please support us. :) tlmwhat? 11-19-2013 - 11:22 *Has certainly been doing some good editing, I've seen plenty of User Reports, vandalism reverting, and a demonstrated ability to edit and create templates. If other existing admins agree, I'd be quite happy to grant TLM admin rights. :Per Digifiend. --Creeperfan (talk • ) 13:23, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Oppose Comments Support Oppose Only have 1,500+ edits and have quite low. They must be constructive, helpful, and Please growing up the wiki. Also not grammatically correct and your signature is containing no time. Please sign your posts. tlmwhat? 11-25-2013 - 21:07 Also 3000 edits needed. tlmxmas 12-14-2013 - 14:05 Comments Support You deserve to be one! If admins agree! We all support you! You're awesome! Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 01:16, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :User has very great editing and making the whole wiki perfect! He's never been blocked. He's got high edits! He will deserve to like I said! Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 00:06, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Oppose Comments =Requests for bureaucrat= Support Oppose :User makes this whole entire wiki perfect. Also got 5'000+ edits. Also he's been blocked before. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 21:39, September 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, he's been blocked twice by two different administrators for two different offences. Disqualified. :::Okay. Looks like the Rejected template is needed. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 00:32, September 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Per Digifiend and Mcfaddenskyler. --Phineas rocks!!! (talk • ) 15:37, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::Per me. Right? Cause maybe I'm not sure. You may have said that because on what I said. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 18:10, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Comments ---- Thanks anyways Rewind Wrestling (talk) Support Oppose Comments